


Antidote

by Gluck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst I guess, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can be seen as a platonic relation, Lance is having a bad time, M/M, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluck/pseuds/Gluck
Summary: Lance has a bad trip, and wants it to be the last one.---I tried.





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I heard about Klance month ? And I have no idea of what it is, so I wrote that in the Inktober mood, because I can't draw. The theme of the first day was "Poisonous" so... I tried. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought about it ?

Lance was heavily breathing above the toilet seat, his hands hooked on the porcelain. His whole body was trembling. Every inch of his skin was shivering, covering by a soft and thin layer of sweat. He shakes, thinking he'd throw up again, but nothing comes out of his mouth, not even bile. He sighed, catching his breath again, and slowly moves toward the wall. He let his head rest against the cold surface, kneel glued to his chest. 

He never felt so bad in his life. He knows he will be okay, it's only a matter of time. He can't move. He wants to call Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Kei-someone, but he just can't. His arms are wounded around his legs, and he feels he will puke again if he moves. He lets himself cry a little bit, knowing his sleeves will muffle the sound of it anyway. He feels bad, but he can't bring himself to regret. He knew what he was doing all along. 

He knew what he was doing the first time he took the little purple pill Lotor gave him. He knew what he was doing when he let Lotor touch him in the dirty toilet of the bar they were in, he knew what he was doing, and was doing it because it felt so good at the time. And he needed to feel good. So he continued to take drugs with Lotor, and make out with him, sometimes in the toilet, sometimes in a closet. It made him feel like he was valuable, like he actually mattered. Even if it was just for a night, just a couple of hours. Just because of some drugs. He needed it.

So, even if he felt like he was dying, he was not regretting. He was still feeling the nausea spreading in his stomach, but the emesis seems to be gone for now. His breathing slowly becomes regulate again as he tries to stand up. His hands don't quit the wall, he needs it to not fall again, and he draws on his legs force to not fall. The way to his bedroom is long and difficult, and he feels like he just won the most beautiful reward ever. 

The pillow is soft, but Lance is still dizzy, and he really has the impression the room is moving. He knows he's on his bed, but he really feels like he's whirling. He knows he won't throw up, or he really hopes so at least, and he tries to think about something nice. He realizes he wants to think about Keith, he needs to think about Keith. Keith who would be so disappointed if he saw him right now, because he disappoints everyone anyway, but Keith is nice, and the thought helps him a little bit. 

Keith. Keith and his mullet which doesn't seem so stupid now that Lance is wasted. Keith and his voice, his smile, his eyes, gods his eyes. Lance smiled softly and put a arm on his closed eyes. He kind of wants to cry, but he isn't sure if he has the strength too. He doesn't want to cry, because he knows he won't feel better after. 

The more he thinks about it, the more he wonders why he continues to take the pill. It's a internal debate he has every time he is wasted. He knows it's not worth it. He should stop taking the purple pills. Stop the poisonous pills, stop seeing the toxic Lotor, stop touching his noxious skin and stop kissing his poisoned lips. But when he wakes up in the morning, all these thoughts are gone, and he just wants to feel wanted again. 

He sighed. He should stop. But he can't. He can't because he's weak and addicted. And it hurts. It hurts a lot. He knows he will be okay in a few hours, and he doesn't want in some ways, because he knows it won't last. He doesn't want to feel good because the state he's in is over, he just want to feel good because he's actually happy. And he feels he can only be fixed when the purple pill spreads in his body. 

He wants to be fixed. 

He manages to get some sleep. Not a good sleep, not a bad one either. It's a dreamless sleep, for all he remembers. He feels a little bit better, alone, but better. The red numbers of the alarms show him it's only 6am, but he doesn't feel tired, not really, no more than usual anyway. He wants to speak to someone, someone who is not Lotor. But it's 6am and he can't call anyone, right ? They're probably sleeping and he doesn't want to be a burden. 

But he wants to be cured... He feels like this is the last time he can do this. He doesn't want Lotor anymore. He doesn't want the poison. He just-

He grabs his phone, without even thinking about what do it with it. He scrolls his contact list, sure that everybody is sleeping. He doesn't know what to do, maybe he's just waiting for something. The providence maybe. He stops at Keith's name. “Mullet” actually, as he is registered in Lance's phone. His thumb stills on the call button, not touching it. It's 6am, Keith is probably the only person he knows who is awake. He always has this stupid, or weird at least, habit to wake up early to jog, or do his gym. 

He doesn't want to bother him. But he needs help. He closes his eyes, and makes the call. The beep sound grows louder as he brings the phone near his ear. This is ridiculous. He doesn't even know if he can actually talk, even less move. He can't do it. He can't-

“Hello?”

And he bursts into tears when he hears the voice of his friend. He tries to speak, he really do, but all the words he manage to form sound like ugly sobs. 

“L-Lance... ?”

He can hear the concern in Keith's voice, and it's even worse. 

“Er... You okay?”

He's not, and he knows Keith knows. His friend is just socially not good. And Lance knows he's not in position because he's a total mess, but... It's Keith, okay?

“Err...” Keith said again. “I'm outside now... Should I... Come and see you?”

Lance nods, even if the raven-hair man cannot see him. He manages to blurt a “yes”, which doesn't really sound like a yes, but Keith seems to understand.

“I'll be there in ten.”

He hangs up, and Lance is alone again, arms around his legs. Keith will arrive soon, he has nothing to fear now. It's Keith. Keith is nice, and he will come to help him. He will help him to find a cure. 

Time ticks by, and he keeps waiting, not moving. The sheets are spread on the bed, like his thoughts in his head. He can feel it is coming back. He remembers Lotor put something in his pockets, last night. He swallows. The bad thoughts are coming bad, he starts feeling bad again. It's worst every time he wakes up. The fullness never lasts as long as the time before. He slept without changing clothes. And he feels the purple pills in his pocket. Just one, and he'd feel good again. Just one capsule of poison, and he would be okay. Just one and-

A loudly knock on his door gets him out of his toxic thoughts. He stands up, without thinking about it – because he knows he would collapse if he does – and get out of his room. He almost fall when he slips on the carpet, but it doesn't matter because he manages to reach the door. He opens it, slowly and kind of wants to cry again when he saw Keith. 

The other man looks worried, bewildered even. His gaze can't exactly meet Lance's one, but it's okay because he's actually here.

“Hey...” He said, with a hoarse voice. 

Lance noticed the sweat dropping at the end of Keith's hair, tied in a short pony tail. 

“Hi.” Lance answers back. 

They stand and face each other during a few seconds, long seconds if you ask Lance, before Keith starts talking again, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Sooooo... Do you want a hug or some-”

He does, and because he really does, he pull Keith in a tight hug. Keith hugs him back, and it doesn't even feel weird. Keith has clearly no idea of what to do, so he just stokes his back. Keith is definitely not a hugger, and Lance feels bad because he doesn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” He asks softly. 

Lance nods, but doesn't say a single word. Nothing special happened. His life is just a big mess he's trapped in. 

“I-” 

Keith stepped back, just a little bit. He waits for Lance to speak.

“Do you-” He gasps, “C-can you save me....?” He finally say.

Keith's eyes widened as hurt flashes across his face. Lance sees his Adam's apple move in his throat, and he slowly nods. 

“I, um” Lance starts again, or tries to start.

His hands reached into his pocket, and he painfully closes his eyes when his finger touch the fake metal which wrapped the purple pills. He pull it out of his pocket, and gives it to Keith who is befuddled now.

“I'm sick of poisoning myself...”

And his voice is so sad, he's so broken that Keith pulls him again. The pills fall on the floor, and he couldn't care less because Keith is actually the one who initiate the hug. 

“Okay.” Keith just said, and Lance starts crying again.  
But he has the impression to touch hope when he hugs Keith. And he finally knows he will be okay, really okay, when Keith slowly kiss his forehead and start whispering that everything will be fine in his ear. 

And Lance knows he can be cured.

He know Keith is his antidote.


End file.
